Desires
by Hachi-and-Shiro
Summary: A continuation from Miss Cloud. Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zack experiment with their diffrent Fetishes. SephirothxCloudxZack. multiple oneshots
1. Chapter 1

**Hachi: Well here is the continuation of our story. This is a collection of little one shots we did. They have to do with the Fetishes of Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth. I hope you enjoy! Again with the last one written over text. **

**-~Disobedient Pleasure-~**

"Seph?" Cloud asked nervously.

Sephiroth turned his attention from the movie he and Zack were watching to Cloud. "What is it, puppet?"

"Well…a friend invited me to a party tonight."

"Which friend?" Sephiroth put his arm over Zack's shoulders. The puppy watched his two lovers.

"Reno…" Cloud muttered.

Sephiroth shot a cold glare at Cloud. "Reno?"

Cloud flinched a tiny bit but stared at Sephiroth coolly. "Yes."

Sephiroth stood up. "You know how I feel about Reno."

"Why do you dislike him so much?"

"I like him as much as he deserves. I don't trust him, and you're not going."

"Why not! I can handle myself!"

"Cloud, you're mine now." He took a few steps toward the blonde. "You're not going."

Cloud stared at Sephiroth defiantly. "You don't own me! I'm a grown up so I can do whatever I want! With or without your permission!"

Zack shook his head. "Cloud…"

Sephiroth glared at him. "Have I told you how possessive I am? If you go to that party, you're going to regret it."

"We'll see because I am going."

Sephiroth's gaze turned from angered to amused and he smirked. "I hope you have a high tolerance for pain."

Cloud just turned and grabbed his stuff before leaving the house slamming the door behind him.

"I'm…going to sleep early tonight…" Zack hid a little behind the couch.

"A wise decision. Don't let the screams wake you." Sephiroth walked toward the bedroom to prepare.

Cloud walked into the party and looked around slightly uncomfortable.

"Cloud!" Reno shouted over the music when he saw the spiky haired blonde from across the room.

Cloud smiled and weaved his way towards Reno. "Hey! Sorry I'm late."

"Glad you could make it!" Reno slung his arm over Cloud's shoulders. "Drink?" He offered a cup to Cloud.

"Thanks I need one after what happened at home…" Cloud took the cup and took a drink from it.

"Trouble in bed?" Reno asked jokingly.

"I wouldn't say in bed…"

"Oh?"

"Seph didn't want me to come to the party."

"He never comes to my parties." Reno pouted.

"He doesn't like you for some reason…he got mad when I asked to come."

"Can't imagine why." Reno took a big drink.

"I don't get why Seph is so possessive!"

"He's always been that way. He's a big momma's boy at heart though."

"He'd kill you for saying that."

"Because if you tell him that…" Reno pulled Cloud into a kiss. "I'll tell him you kissed me."

"Reno!" Cloud wiped at his lips as he glared at his friend.

"What? Truthfully I've wanted to do that for a while."

"You know I'm in a relationship with not only Seph but Zack as well."

"C'mon, Cloud. Live a little. They'll never know."

"I would never cheat on them! I'm leaving." Cloud stated angrily.

"Hey, wait!" Reno grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him against a wall. "It's not cheating if you're drunk."

"Well I'm not drunk. I haven't had enough to drink. Now let me go!"

"Well, I have." Reno chuckled and pressed his lips hard against Cloud's.

Cloud struggled to get out of Reno's grasp. Reno forced his tongue into Cloud's mouth. Cloud lifted his knee and kneed Reno between the legs. Reno kneeled over and cried out in pain. Cloud ran out the door without looking back. He didn't stop till he reached the house. He breathed heavily as he tried to calm down.

Once he regained his breath he walked into the house nervously. He closed the door and kicked his shoes off as he looked at the ground. Zack was lightly snoring on the couch, he had fallen asleep not long before Cloud had arrived.

Cloud sighed sadly. "I was thinking I'd be the one sleeping on the couch…"

The bedroom door was cracked slightly. A light red glow was emitting from it. Cloud walked to the door nervously but just stood outside not sure what to do.

Sephiroth chuckled from inside the room. "Cloud…"

Cloud froze. "Yes?" He asked nervously.

"Get in here."

Cloud gulped but entered the room nervously. Sephiroth immediately grabbed Cloud and pushed him onto the bed.

He pinned the blonde's hands above his head. "Time for regret."

"Seph…" Cloud began.

"I've had fantasies about this, you know. I want to hear you in the deepest hell of ecstasy."

"What…what are you going to do?"

Sephiroth just chuckled. "I'm going to break you."

Cloud looked scared. "Seph…"

"What shall we do first? Oh, I know."

Sephiroth pulled Cloud up from the bed and took him over to the other side of the room where chains hung from the walls and ceiling. Cloud allowed himself to be taken over there as he shook scared.

"Undress." Seph ordered.

Cloud undressed and looked at Sephiroth scared. "Seph…"

Sephiroth took Cloud's wrists and clamped the chains around them, making them hang above his head. Cloud struggled against the chains.

"It's useless, Cloud." Sephiroth said as he walked over to a table next to Cloud.

It had all sorts of bondage toys and other things Sephiroth had chosen for the blonde's punishment. Cloud's eyes widened and he tried to pull his hands free.

Sephiroth picked up the whip. "Let's start with a classic."

"Please don't Seph…"

"I told you not to go to that party not because I don't want you to enjoy yourself. I know what's best for you, Cloud, and a little discipline never hurt anyone." Sephiroth laughed.

"I promise not to disobey you again!" Cloud tried to reason.

"I know." He walked behind Cloud, whip in hand.

Cloud tensed as he closed his eyes tightly. "Seph…"

Sephiroth raised the whip. "Love you, Cloud."

Cloud clenched his eyes shut and whimpered. The older man brought the whip down hard against Cloud's back. Cloud cried out from the pain. Sephiroth whipped him again. Cloud cried out and tugged at the chains helplessly as a few tears fell. Sephiroth aimed lowed and whipped Cloud's ass. Cloud yelped and had to fight back a moan.

He whipped the blonde's legs, thighs, ass, and anywhere else he could. Cloud yelped at every hit and twitched at the pain.

"These toys have been begging for fresh meat. Zack's grown to enjoy these sessions."

"Seph…please…"

"We're far from done, Cloud." Sephiroth walked back over to the table.

"I'm sorry…Seph…please!"

Sephiroth picked up a ring and turned to Cloud. "If you behave, I might give you a little treat when we're done."

"What do you mean?"

Sephiroth walked in front of him and took hold of his member. Cloud gasped as Seph did this. He began to stroke it roughly. Cloud moaned as he felt himself grow hard. When Cloud was completely hard, Sephiroth put the ring around the base of his cock and kept stroking him. Cloud moaned at the coldness of the ring and was almost ready to release. Sephiroth chuckled and licked the head.

"Seph…" Cloud moaned as he reached his limit but whimpered as he felt the ring tighten.

"See what this does?" He licked the head again and stood up straight.

"That's mean…" Cloud whined.

Sephiroth smirked and kissed the blonde. Cloud returned the kiss. Sephiroth pulled away and turned back to the table. Cloud watched him and whimpered. Sephiroth picked something up and put it in his pocket before returning to Cloud. He unlocked the chains around his wrists.

Cloud stumbled as he was released and leaned against Sephiroth. "Are we done?"

"That was only the beginning." Sephiroth pulled him over to the bed.

"Seph…" Cloud whimpered as he let himself be pulled.

Sephiroth laid him down on the bed and began to tie his hands to the bed posts.

"Why do you keep me tied up?"

"Questioning me again?"

"More…like…wondering?" Cloud tried.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Because it makes you look so vulnerable."

"Why do you like seeing me vulnerable?"

"It's just another part of this fetish. I like being in control."

"Can I ask something?"

"I guess."

"Why are you so possessive? And controlling?"

"…I just am. If it's mine, I won't let anyone else take it from me."

"And if it chooses to leave?"

There was a flicker of hurt in Sephiroth's eyes, quickly covered by anger. "Are you saying you want to leave?"

"I don't want to leave you, ever…I was more just wondering what you'd do…is all…" Cloud said afraid.

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out." Sephiroth answered threateningly. "Enough talking, you've just added to your punishment."

"What? How?"

"For making me think for a second that I was going to lose you."

"I didn't mean to!"

"It's too late now." Sephiroth took the item in his pocket out and showed it to Cloud. "Ever used a vibrator?"

Cloud blushed and shook his head. Sephiroth moved down to Cloud's hole and shoved it inside. Cloud squeaked and shifted a bit. Sephiroth flipped it on and removed his fingers. Cloud moaned as he moved a bit.

"You're not a good liar."

"What…what do…you mean?" Cloud gasped.

"You have used one, haven't you?"

"Why…why do…you think…that?" Cloud said between gasps.

Sephiroth turned the vibrator up. "You blushed."

"So?"

"You recognized it."

"Well…I…" Cloud moaned.

Sephiroth turned it up to max and stroked Cloud's cock. "If you admit it and beg for release, I might just grant it."

Cloud moaned. "Alright! I've used one! Please let me cum!"

"Did anything happen at the party?"

"No…"

Sephiroth squeezed Cloud's member. "Are you sure?"

"Reno just got a little drunk…" Cloud gasped.

"He tried something?"

"He…kissed me…twice…" Cloud whispered as he looked down.

"He'll pay for that."

"He was drunk…he didn't know what he was doing…"

"He…wanted me…to…cheat on you and Zack…" Cloud whispered the last part afraid.

"And you wondered why I was against you going."

"I'm sorry…but you know I'd never cheat on you! You know that right?"

"I do. You won't be punished for HIS actions."

"I won't be?"

"It's your first offence; I'm letting you off easy."

"First offence?" Cloud gave him a hurt look.

"I'm referring to you disobeying me." Seph stroked Cloud's cheek.

Cloud shivered. "I'm sorry…" Cloud let out a low moan at the vibrator.

Sephiroth sighed. "Next time I'm blindfolding you."

"Why?"

"You're irresistible." Sephiroth crawled on top of Cloud. "I had more planned, but now I just want to take you."

"Seph…" Cloud moaned.

"There is one more question I want to ask before I will let you release."

"Yes?"

"This one's more out of curiosity. Were you a virgin before that first night?"

"No…"

"Who else?"

"My childhood friend…Tifa…"

"Then my curiosity is sated." Sephiroth reached down and began to take off the cock ring.

"Seph…" Cloud moaned.

Sephiroth threw the ring on the ground and stroked Cloud's member.

Cloud moaned as he felt himself get close. "Seph…can I?"

"Yes."

Cloud came with a cry over Sephiroth's hand and his chest. Sephiroth chuckled and licked his fingers. Cloud breathed heavily as he watched Sephiroth with lust filled eyes.

"Um…Seph?"

"Please take the vibrator out…I need you…"

Sephiroth smirked, lust sparked in his eyes. "Undress me first."

"Um…Seph? Another thing?"

Sephiroth untied Cloud's hands. Cloud smiled in thanks before kissing Sephiroth on the lips. Cloud kissed Sephiroth's neck as he ran his hands over Sephiroth's chest as he pulled the t-shirt up. He pulled it over Sephiroth's head and went back to kissing his chest. Sephiroth smiled and closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through Cloud's spikes.

Cloud kissed his way down Sephiroth's chest briefly slipping his tongue into his naval before going to the line of his pants. He unbuttoned them and began to slowly pull them down as he ran his hand over the new exposed skin.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth moaned.

Cloud began to pull the pants down more as Sephiroth's cock was exposed. He gave the head a quick suck before moving down. He licked his balls then licked down his thighs till he pulled Sephiroth's pants off.

"Good boy." Sephiroth climbed on top of Cloud and pulled the vibrator out of his body.

"Seph…" Cloud whimpered at the feeling of being empty.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud up so he was sitting in the older man's lap. He positioned himself to enter the cloned and pushed his cock into him.

"Seph…" Cloud moaned as he leaned against Seph.

Sephiroth held Cloud tight and began to buck his hips, thrusting in and out of the blonde. He moaned at the feeling. Cloud moaned as he moved his hips down hoping to take Sephiroth deeper. Sephiroth thrusted hard, pushing himself into cloud as deep as he could and nailing the younger man's sweet spot. Cloud cried out as he tightened his grip on Sephiroth. He put his head in the crook of Sephiroth's neck and kissed his neck.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth moaned as he sped up.

"Seph…" Cloud gasped as he felt himself get close.

Sephiroth's grip on Cloud tightened. He could feel that he was near release. Cloud released over their chests and his muscles clenched around Sephiroth as he cried out. Sephiroth grunted and came inside of Cloud, filling the blonde completely with his seed. Cloud moaned at the feel of Sephiroth's seed in him as he collapsed against Sephiroth.

Sephiroth breathed heavily and embraced Cloud. "I thought you said you would be hard to break."

"I guess…it's because it was you…"

"Good to know." Sephiroth pulled out of Cloud and lay back on the bed.

Cloud moved so he lay snuggled up next to Sephiroth. "Seph…?"

"Yes, Cloud?"

"I'm surprised you didn't question me about my first time…"

"Do you want me to?"

"I…don't want…to hide anything…from you…"

"Then tell me about it."

"Well…I may have lost my virginity to Tifa…you and Zack were the first males I slept with…Tifa was my childhood friend and I liked her a lot…" Cloud took a deep breath. "Before I came to Midgar I told her how I felt. Though nothing happened I met her again a little while later…She had moved to Midgar to take over a bar from a family friend. We got together that night…that was it…we tried dating but it didn't work…I hadn't really been with anyone till…you two…"

"Us?"

"Yes."

"My first time was with my friends Genesis and Angeal."

"Were you still the…dominant one?"

"Genesis fought for it, but I won in the end."

Cloud chuckled. "What about… Zack?"

"Zack became interested in Angeal, and then it became just Genesis and me. They were both killed, and Zack came to me for comfort."

"I'm…sorry…" Cloud looked down guiltily.

"I have you two now, don't I?"

"Yes…but still…I brought up old memories…"

"You'll just have to be punished again."

"Seph…" Cloud whined.

"Not tonight, though. I'm tired."

"Good…love you Seph…" Cloud yawned as he snuggled closer to Seph.

"Love you, Cloud." Sephiroth wrapped his arm around the blonde.

"…Cactuar stole my lemonade! ..." They heard Zack say in his sleep from the living room.

Cloud laughed as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hachi: Hope you'll all like this one. It was fun to do especially because it test how we did different scenes. **

**-~Camera Role-play-~**

Cloud pulled at the very short skirt of the nurse uniform embarrassedly. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes." Sephiroth said with a smirk.

"Why is it so damn short? Nurses don't wear uniforms this short!"

"That's why it's called 'sexy nurse'." Zack said. "I'm to muscular to wear it now; it wouldn't look right."

"Still…it's embarrassing!" Cloud glanced at the camera and blushed.

"We're going to be the only ones seeing these." Zack reassured as he picked up the camera. "Although, we could make a good bit of gil."

"Zack." Sephiroth said sternly.

"I shouldn't have told you about my fetishes…" Cloud muttered embarrassedly.

Sephiroth took Cloud's face in his hand. "After the outfits I promise we'll take pictures of you in absolutely nothing. With one of us pleasuring you, of course."

"Wasn't expecting you to say that…" Cloud whispered.

"And if you like, some of you pleasuring yourself." Sephiroth whispered in Cloud's ear.

Cloud blushes. "More like you two would want that…" He muttered. "What will you use these pictures for anyways?"

Zack looked at the camera. "You know what… I don't know."

Cloud blushed as he realized he was the only one thinking of uses for them. "I…see…"

Sephiroth watched Cloud. "What would YOU want us to do with them?"

"What? Uh…I don't know…"

"Because I know what I want."

"What?"

Sephiroth ran his fingers down Cloud's chest. "Something to keep me…motivated when we're apart. Like at work."

"Ooh, good idea!" Zack said.

Cloud blushed because he had thought the same thing. "I…see…"

"Zack…you're an idiot." Sephiroth sighed.

"Hey!" Zack pouted.

Sephiroth patted his head. "But you're my idiot, puppy."

Cloud sighed in relief as he watched the two older men thinking he got out of Sephiroth catching him having perverted thoughts.

"I bet the thought of us jacking off to pictures of you gets you excited, eh Cloud?" Zack asked.

Cloud blushed. "I…"

"I bet you've already pictured it in your head." Sephiroth added with a smirk.

"Well…I…"

"Ready to try it on?" Sephiroth asked.

"I guess…do I change in front of you two?"

"Change in the bathroom, that way we can see it when it's all ready." Zack said.

"Okay…" Cloud grabbed the outfit and went into the bathroom. "You guys even got panties!" He cried out.

"Of course!" Zack called.

"You're both perverts!"

"We know." Seph said.

Cloud left the bathroom and looked away embarrassed as he shifted while trying to keep the white nurse uniform from being so short by tugging on it.

Zack held the camera up. "Give us a sexy pose, Cloud."

"Uh…" Cloud turned so his back was to them as he bent over a bit and turned his head to look at them.

Zack whistled and snapped the picture. Lust was growing in Sephiroth's eyes.

"So…what do this whole…outfit involve?"

"Well, Nurse Cloud, you'll be assisting me in giving our patient a…physical." Sephiroth said suggestively.

"Assisting you? Patient?"

"Doctor Sephi, I'm ready for my check-up." Zack handed the camera to him and lay down on the bed.

"Seph?" Cloud questioned unsure of what to do.

"Well, nurse? Prepare the patient for his examination." Sephiroth turned the camera to record.

"How?" Cloud walked towards Zack confused.

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "Undress him. Get him warmed up for the doctor." His eye started to twitch in frustration.

"Sorry…" Cloud muttered embarrassed.

He got onto the bed next to Zack. He grabbed the bottom of Zack's shirt.

"Lift your arms so I can take your shirt off."

Zack did so obediently. Cloud pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Cloud began to run his hands up and down his sides lightly pressing them every now and then.

Zack laughed. "That tickles."

Cloud smirked and began to lightly tickle Zack. "It does huh?"

Zack tried to push Cloud's hands away as he laughed. Cloud laughed as he began to tickle him harder.

"Cloud!" Zack laughed. "Stop it!"

"Why? I'm just giving you a check-up." Cloud laughed.

Zack laughed and fidgeted under Cloud. Cloud smirked as he ran one hand over Zack's nipples as he continued to tickle him. Zack moaned through his laughs. Cloud continued this as his hand briefly moved to touch Zack's member. Zack closed his eyes and tried to keep Cloud's hand on his member by bucking slightly.

Cloud moved his hand back to Zack's stomach and rubbed it as he ran his other hand over his nipples ending the tickling. Zack watched Cloud, list building in his eyes. Cloud slowly began to move his hands down Zack's chest to the line of his pants he began to pull them down slowly so they brushed against his member.

Zack moaned slightly at the feeling. Cloud pulled his pants off completely and ran his hands up and down Zack's inner thigh. He looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth set the camera on the stand and climbed onto the bed with them.

He sat behind Zack, lifting him so he was sitting up. "Time for his thorough examination."

"What should I do doctor?"

Sephiroth chuckled and unzipped his pants. "Make sure the patient is…comfortable…while I begin the physical."

"Yes doctor!" Cloud took Zack's member in his hand and began stroking it.

Zack closed his eyes and moaned as Sephiroth got into position to enter him. "This will only hurt a little." Sephiroth whispered and licked Zack's neck.

Cloud took the head of Zack's member in his mouth. Sephiroth roughly pushed himself into Zack, turning his moan into a cry. Cloud sucked and licked on the head. Sephiroth thrust into Zack. The puppy pushed himself against Sephiroth to get more of his cock inside of him. He put his hands on the blonde's head. Cloud began to bob his head up and down. Zack bucked into Cloud's mouth with a groan.

Cloud gagged and let out a yelp and began to pull off. Zack held Cloud's head down to keep him on his cock. Clod tried to fight Zack's hand as he tried to push the other man onto Sephiroth more. Sephiroth helped Cloud and pulled Zack down onto his own member, hitting Zack's sweet spot as he did. This caused Zack to cry out.

Cloud coughed several times as he took deep breaths. "Sorry…"

"It's… It's okay." Zack opened his arms for him. "Ride me."

"Alright." Cloud climbed onto Zack's lap and helped guide Zack's member into his hole. He moaned as he lowered himself on it. "Zack…"

Sephiroth thrusted harder into Zack, which cause Cloud to bounce on the puppy's cock. Cloud leaned against Zack as he moaned moving his hips with Seph's thrusts. Zack groaned as he felt himself reach his limit. He released into Cloud with a cry. Cloud felt his release approached and he released at the feel of Zack's seed. Sephiroth moaned as Zack clenched around his cock and came inside of the puppy. Zack collapsed back onto Sephiroth, breathing heavy. Cloud moved off of Zack. Zack moved off of Sephiroth.

"All done, the patient is in perfect health." Sephiroth said with a chuckle.

"He may be…" Cloud muttered as he rubbed his throat.

"Sorry about that, spiky." Zack pulled Cloud into a kiss.

"Say-what-now?" Zack moved away from Cloud a little.

"I couldn't breathe you idiot! You think I want that again?"

"No of course not! I'm sorry!" Zack put his hands together and tilted his head, giving Cloud his best puppy look.

"I guess I'll forgive you…thanks Seph…"

"I'm the only one aloud to cause you pain." Sephiroth replied.

"Oh joy…"

"Shall we move on to the next outfit?" Sephiroth suggested.

"What's the next outfit?"

"Oh! I know!" Zack said. "The princess outfit!"

Sephiroth stood up and took the camera. He stopped recording and got it ready for pictures. "Over on the table next to the bed."

Cloud went over and picked it up. "Bathroom again?"

"Yes."

Cloud went into the bathroom and changed into the dress he came out soon after. He wore a purple medieval style princess dress.

"Not bad." Zack said.

"Beautiful princesses are often kidnapped by evil sorcerers." Sephiroth laughed evilly.

"But there's always a hero."

"Then I guess that makes me a hero!" Zack said with a smile.

Sephiroth picked up Cloud bridal style. "You won't be rescuing Cloud that easily, puppy."

"How do you two plan to do this?"

"It will take the hero some time to rescue you. Until then you are mine to do with as I please."

Zack got off the bed and picked up the camera. "Smile!"

"Now the princess is afraid." Cloud said with a small smile.

Zack snapped the picture and then hit record. Sephiroth put Cloud down on the bed. "As I recall, you said you would never wear a dress again. Yet here you are."

"Well…I had no choice."

"Not true." Sephiroth moved his hand up Cloud's skirt. "You had plenty of choice in the matter."

Cloud gasped. "You and Zack would have found a way to get me in one. Zack would have bugged me about it till I agreed."

"And you know what I'd do." Sephiroth rubbed Cloud's inner thigh.

Cloud moaned. "What would you do?"

"I'd punish you until you agreed, of course."

"So what choice do I have but to wear it?"

Sephiroth chuckled and fondled Cloud's sack. Cloud moaned and bucked a bit.

"Princess, with you as my hostage you have to do as I say, and I say suck me." Sephiroth said with a smirk.

Cloud made it so Sephiroth was sitting and put himself between his legs. He pulled Sephiroth's member out and sucked on the head. Sephiroth moaned as he watched Cloud. Zack licked his lips as he recorded the two of them. Cloud began to bob his head as he brought a hand to cup Sephiroth's sack. Sephiroth moaned. Cloud stopped sucking Sephiroth's cock and began to suck his sack as his hand stroke Sephiroth.

"Good puppet…" Seph moaned.

Cloud returned to sucking Sephiroth as he massaged his balls. He began to take more of Sephiroth into his mouth and moaned around the cock in his mouth. Sephiroth moaned from the feeling. He could feel himself getting close. Cloud took Sephiroth completely into his mouth with a little trouble and continued to massage his sack.

Sephiroth came in Cloud's mouth with a groan. Cloud swallowed all of Sephiroth's seed and pulled back a little bit of cum was on Cloud's lips.

"Could it be the Princess is falling for the villain?" Sephiroth said as he wrapped his arms around Cloud.

"And if the Princess was?" Cloud asked as he leaned close enough their lips almost touched.

"Then the princess isn't very smart." Sephiroth closed the distance between their lips.

Cloud kissed him back and allowed him entrance. Sephiroth slid his tongue into Cloud's mouth. Cloud leaned against Sephiroth as he attempted to battle for dominance.

"Save some for me." Zack said as he put the camera on the stand. He climbed onto the bed and pulled Cloud away from Sephiroth. "Your knight in shining armor has arrived."

Cloud whimpered from the loss of contact with Sephiroth but leaned against Zack. "Zack…"

Zack pulled Cloud into a kiss.

"Don't think it will be that easy." Sephiroth cross his arms.

Cloud kissed Zack back.

Sephiroth came up behind Cloud and wrapped his arms around him. "What if the hero was really working for the villain?"

"What?"

Zack rubbed Cloud's legs. "After all, no one could defeat all-powerful Sephiroth." Zack said rather sarcastically.

Cloud moaned. "Zack…"

Sephiroth pulled Cloud into his lap. "Cloud, you don't know what it feels like to penetrate someone, do you? Would you like to enter Zack?"

"Wha…what?"

Zack moved closer to Cloud. "I'd like to know how it feels to have you inside me, Cloud."

"…Alright…"

Zack move Cloud's dress up so his cock was exposed. Cloud leaned back against Sephiroth as he blushed. Sephiroth moved Cloud so his cock was probing his hole.

Zack moved on top of Cloud. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Zack pushed himself onto Cloud's cock. Cloud gasped as he was enveloped by Zack. Sephiroth began to penetrate Cloud.

"Damn…" Cloud moaned at the two pleasures.

Sephiroth thrusted into Cloud hard. Cloud thrusted into Zack after Sephiroth thrusted into him. Zack moaned and held onto Cloud. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's waist as he thrusted up into Zack.

"Cloud!" Zack cried out.

Sephiroth pushed himself deeper into the blonde. Cloud moaned as he thrusted into Zack again harder. Zack moaned and pushed down onto Cloud more. Cloud bucked ad hit Zack's sweet spot. Zack cried out in pleasure. Sephiroth bucked and hard and hit Cloud's sweet spot. Cloud cried out as he bucked harder into Zack.

"C-Cloud… I'm getting close…!" Zack moaned.

Cloud moaned as he bucked harder as he felt himself get close. Zack came with a cry, covering his and Cloud's chests. Cloud felt Zack clench around him and he released into Zack. Seph groaned and released into Cloud as his walls clenched around the older man's member. Cloud collapsed back against Sephiroth. Zack got off of Cloud and collapsed onto the bed.

Sephiroth held Cloud lovingly. "How did it feel?"

"It felt wonderful. Zack felt better then Tifa…" Cloud whispered the last part.

"Of course he did." Sephiroth whispered back and kissed his neck.

"Seph?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe I could enter you sometime?"

"No one's ever entered Seph." Zack said from the bed. "He's always dominant."

"Didn't hurt to ask…"

"Maybe if you prove yourself." Sephiroth said. "If you can dominate me, then yes. I highly doubt it, though."

"I'm not an idiot you'll just punish me later…"

"Perhaps." Sephiroth said. "Or perhaps not. I do honor deals, Cloud."

"You never said that if I did dominate you that you wouldn't get me back later."

"True enough."

Cloud stretched and wiggled a bit as Sephiroth was still inside him. "What now?"

Sephiroth pulled out of Cloud. "What do we have left?"

"Swimsuit!" Zack said excitedly.

Cloud whined at the loss of Sephiroth. "I'm guessing it's not a boy's swimsuit…"

"Nope." Zack smirked.

"You guys got a girl's!"

"A bikini." Sephiroth said. "It's in the bathroom."

"I can't believe you two!" Cloud got off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Cloud quickly changed and walked back out in a blue bikini with white clouds on it. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Yes?" Sephiroth said as he got the camera ready for pictures.

"I noticed that all of these fit perfectly in all areas of my body including the chest where they should be loose due to my lack of one."

"You think we had these all made for you?" Sephiroth smirked.

"Either that or they're for girls who have no breasts…"

"Truth be told, Zack was very excited to see you in that bikini." Sephiroth said as he snapped a picture.

"You didn't answer the question."

"All right, we got them for you." Zack admitted.

"Figured…"

"Be sexy for us, Cloud." Sephiroth chuckled.

"What's the plan this time?"

"Give us a show, Cloud." Sephiroth said.

"A show?" Cloud blushed as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah, c'mon sexy!" Zack said.

Cloud moved to the center and bent one leg on the bed and moved the other to the side so the two men could see his bulge as he began to stroke his chest. Sephiroth smirked and snapped pictures. Zack watched Cloud with lustful eyes. Cloud slipped a hand under the bikini top as his other moved along his upper thighs not touching his bulge. Zack licked his lips. Cloud began to massage his bulge through the clothing as he brought his hand to his mouth and began to suck his fingers.

"…Damn!" Zack tried to jump Cloud, but Sephiroth held him back and gave him the camera.

Zack quickly took it and began taking pictures. Cloud lay down as he finished sucking his fingers and turned a bit so they could see them slip under the band and go to his hole. His other hand slipped under the front and he began to stroke himself. The two men watched him lustfully, their own bulges growing. Cloud glanced at the two and gave them a lustful smile. He inserted a finger into himself as he moaned.

Zack reached down and began to stroke himself as he watched Cloud. Cloud turned onto his stomach with his chest on the bed as he lifted his ass so they could see him insert another finger. He also began to fondle his sack. Zack handed the camera back to Seph who hit record before returning to pleasuring himself. Cloud inserted another finger as he sped up moving his fingers in and out. He moaned out in pleasure.

Sephiroth smirked and reached down to his own member. "Cloud, you're very good at this."

"Well…I'm just…currently imagining something…very hot…"

"Do share." Sephiroth said as he rubbed his hardening member.

"I'm just imagining you two…entering me…at the same time…"

Sephiroth looked at Zack, who smiled back. "We could make that fantasy come true." Seph said as he put the camera on the stand.

"What? You'd really?" Cloud turned back onto his back and stared at them shocked.

"Sounds like fun." Zack said a she climbed on the bed with Cloud.

"I…" Cloud blushed.

Sephiroth climbed onto the bed as well. "Well, Cloud?"

"Well what?"

"Say it. Say what you want." Sephiroth said.

"I want both your big cocks inside me at the same time."

Sephiroth chuckled. "As you wish."

Zack pulled Cloud up and positioned himself to enter the blonde. Sephiroth was in front of Cloud and did the same. Cloud closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the pain.

"1...2…3…" Sephiroth said and both he and Zack pushed themselves into Cloud at the same time.

Cloud screamed out at the pain and clenched his eyes shut as tears fell. Sephiroth groaned at the tightness as he and Zack began to thrust.

"Gaia…!" Sephiroth cried out.

Cloud groaned in pain as he cried a bit though he did feel a bit of pleasure.

"Damn…!" Zack groaned and thrusted faster.

Cloud cried out in pain and pleasure. "Seph…Zack…!"

Sephiroth pushed in as deep as he could, as did Zack. They both hit Cloud's sweet spot at the same time. Cloud cried out in pleasure as he felt himself get close.

"I…can't hold on much longer!" Zack cried out.

He released soon after with a loud moan. Cloud moaned at the feeling of Zack's hot seed in him and released. Cloud's walls clenched around the two men's cocks, causing Sephiroth to cry out and cum inside the blonde. Cloud breathed heavily as he waited for the two to move. Zack and Sephiroth carefully pulled out of Cloud.

"Damn…" Sephiroth lay back onto the bed.

"That was the loudest I've ever heard Seph." Zack said.

Cloud collapsed between them on the bed. "Seph…Zack…" he mumbled.

"You know what…? I'm exhausted…" Zack said.

"Good…because you're not getting anything else from me…"

Sephiroth chuckled. "At least tonight."

"Well I meant just for tonight…" Cloud groaned in a bit of pain.

"And maybe a couple days of rest." Zack suggested.

"I won't be able to sit for a while…" Cloud shifted uncomfortably.

Zack moved closer to Cloud. "Love you, Cloud."

"Love you too, Zack. Love you, Seph." Cloud said as he managed to wiggle out of the bikini and toss it to the floor.

"Love you, Sephi." Zack said.

"Love you both." Sephiroth said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hachi: Sorry it's been a while since we updated! This was actually done a long time ago!**

_Shiro: We've been so busy lately even though we've been hanging out more recently. Stupid collage._

* * *

><p>Cloud stood in the doorway to the living looking at his two lovers. "Hey, I'm going to take a bath!"<p>

"Seph's already in there!" Zack called from the living room.

"So?" Cloud called back.

"Good point." Zack called.

Cloud opened the bathroom door and walked in quietly. He closed it and moved slowly towards the bath hoping Sephiroth wouldn't notice him. Sephiroth's eyes were closed, and he seemed to be asleep. Cloud undressed, and knelt next to Sephiroth his hands reaching out to touch his hair. Seph took a deep breath. His silvery hair spread around him in the water. Cloud leaned over and pecked him on the lips as he ran his hand through Sephiroth's hair. Seph gave out a soft moan and opened his eyes.

He smirked when he saw Cloud. "Come to join me?"

"If you don't mind."

"Go right ahead."

Cloud slipped into the bath and sat next to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud. "Run your fingers through my hair again."

Cloud laughed and began to run his fingers through Sephiroth's hair. "You like this?"

"You found my weakness."

"Your hair?"

"Who in their right mind would let it grow this long? I love the feeling of it."

"I love it this length."

"So do I."

Cloud smiled as he ran his fingers through Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth closed his eyes. Cloud leaned against Sephiroth and watched his fingers run through the silver locks.

"It took Zack much longer to discover my weakness. I'm impressed."

"Well I wasn't trying to discover it. I just wanted to run my fingers through your hair."

Sephiroth leaned in and kissed Cloud. "Want to turn this into more than a bath?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"What do you think?" Sephiroth's hands glided down Cloud's body.

"I thought of a lot of things." Cloud purred.

"Do share." Seph's hands massaged Cloud's thighs underwater.

"You taking me in several different ways in the bath."

Sephiroth's gaze turned lustful. "That can be arranged."

Cloud smiled at him. "Oh?"

Sephiroth kissed Cloud deeply while stroking the blonde's member. Cloud moaned into the kiss as he bucked slightly. He continued to run his fingers through Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth removed his hand from Cloud's growing arousal and pressed their cocks together. He grinded against the blonde and moaned. Cloud moaned as Sephiroth grinded against him.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth held Cloud as close as possible.

"Seph…" Cloud moaned as he felt himself getting close.

Sephiroth could feel himself getting close. He grinded harder.

"Seph!" Cloud shouted as he released.

Sephiroth groaned and released as well. "Now look what you've done. The water's dirty."

"I didn't do it alone."

"It's still your fault." Sephiroth kissed his neck.

"Whatever…" Cloud said with a content sigh.

Sephiroth turned so Cloud was against the edge of the tub. "Let's make it dirtier."

"We'll have to take a bath after this…" Cloud laughed.

"It'll just end the same way." Sephiroth chuckled. "You can't escape me."

"I already know that."

Cloud turned around as he was told. Sephiroth came up behind him and prodded his hole. Cloud leaned against the edge of the tub as he waited. Sephiroth pushed himself into Cloud with a grunt. Cloud moaned at the feeling of Sephiroth inside him. Sephiroth thrusted into Cloud, the water around them splashing with their movements. Cloud groaned as he clutched the tub tighter.

Sephiroth thrusted faster and groaned. "Cloud!"

"Ah! Seph!" Cloud cried as he felt each thrust.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud as he thrusted. Cloud put one hand over Sephiroth's as he felt himself get close. Sephiroth pushed in deeper, hitting Cloud's sweet spot. Cloud cried out as his sweet spot was hit and released. Sephiroth moaned as Cloud became tighter as he released and came inside of the blonde. Cloud slumped against the edge of the tub in contentment.

Sephiroth pulled out of Cloud and leaned against the edge of the tub. "Wonderful."

"You're not disappointed?"

"Disappointed?"

"I'm not getting…to loose?"

"Don't worry about that, Cloud."

"That isn't the answer I wanted…" Cloud whispered.

"Then what did you want?"

"I wanted a yes or no answer…not a don't worry about that…it's not an exact answer…"

"Then the answer is no."

"I'm glad…" Cloud closed his eyes with a small smile.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud close. "My hair needs to be washed again."

"Oh?"

"Wash it for me. I want to feel your hands in my hair more."

Cloud set on the edge of the tub and spread his legs. "Sit in front of me."

Sephiroth did so.

"What kind of shampoo?"

"My shampoo is to your right." Sephiroth pointed to a large bottle of cherry scented shampoo.

Cloud reached over and grabbed it. "So this is why you smelled like cherries."

"Did you think I naturally smelled that way?"

"No, but I didn't know where the smell came from."

"Now you know. Cherry happens to be one of my favorite scents."

"Oh? What are you others? Also why such a large bottle?"

"So I don't have to buy it as often. Since I got through one bottle of conditioner every time I wash my hair."

"What?"

"I go through a bottle of conditioner every time I wash my hair. It's quite annoying actually."

"Yeah…"

"Something wrong?"

"It seems like it'd be annoying."

"Not when a hot blonde boy is washing my hair."

"Oh?" Cloud squeezed the shampoo into his hands and began to scrub Sephiroth's head.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and sighed contently. Cloud lathered Sephiroth's hair completely in Shampoo. Sephiroth purred at Cloud's touch.

"You never answered my question."

"Hmm?" Sephiroth asked, half paying attention.

"What are your other favorite scents?"

"I love the scent of sweat and cum." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Of course…"

"I like any type of fruit scent, really." Sephiroth took a deep breath. "Mango."

"Where do you smell mango?"

"You."

"Oh?"

"I enjoy your smell."

"How much do you enjoy it?" Cloud finished shampooing Sephiroth's hair.

"It's intoxicating."

"How so?"

"I want to do you for days on end."

"I don't think I'd last that long."

"There's only one way to find out."

"When you say days on end you mean without stopping?" Cloud asked. "Also can you rinse the soap out?"

"Yes. And you do it."

"How do you want me to wash it out?"

"There's a cup next to the conditioner."

Cloud grabbed the cup and filled it with water. "Your eyes closed?"

Sephiroth nodded and closed his eyes. Cloud poured the water over Sephiroth's head. He refilled and pouted water again. Sephiroth leaned his head against Cloud.

"Hmm?"

"If you do a good job, you'll be awarded greatly."

"A good job?"

"Wash it thoroughly."

"Fine." Cloud agreed.

Cloud poured water over it again and ran his hands through it to help rinse it out. He kept doing this till he stopped feeling a soapy feeling in Sephiroth's hair.

"Conditioner, too."

Cloud got the conditioner and lathered it in Sephiroth's hair. He then stopped and just looked down at Sephiroth questioningly.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud. "What is it?"

"You're supposed to let the conditioner sit…I normally wash my body during that time…" Cloud said with a blush.

"Would you do the honors?" Sephiroth's eyes had a flash of lust.

"I should have kept quiet…" cloud mumbled blushing. "Body wash?"

"On your left."

Cloud grabbed it and a scrub and lathered it with soap before slipping back into the bath for better access. He sighed at the warm water.

Sephiroth smirked. "Well?"

"Could have given me a moment…I was sitting on the bath butt naked and cold…" Cloud muttered as he grabbed one of Sephiroth's arms.

Sephiroth watched Cloud with an amused look. Cloud ran the scrub over his arms before having him lean forward to wash his back. He slowly began to wash his front. Sephiroth closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Cloud washing him. Cloud moved down to Sephiroth's waist. Seph shivered in anticipation and watched Cloud lustfully.

Cloud smirked at Sephiroth. "Lift your leg."

Sephiroth lifted his leg. Cloud scrubbed the leg avoiding the spot where Seph's member was. He put it down and motioned for him to lift the other. Sephiroth began to get slightly annoyed as he lifted his other leg. Cloud smirked and held back his laughter as he scrubbed the other slowly. Sephiroth glared at the blonde.

Cloud put the other leg down as he gave Sephiroth an innocent look. "What?"

"You're toying with me."

"I am?"

"You know you are."

"Why would I do that?"

"Get over here." Sephiroth pulled Cloud to him and kissed him.

Cloud kissed back. "What was that for?"

"You're driving me crazy."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not if you want me to fuck you until you pass out."

"You think you can?"

"You have no idea what I can do."

"Oh?"

"Finish my hair, and I'll show you."

"Alright…I guess." Cloud climbed behind him and proceeded to rinse his hair out.

Sephiroth chuckled. "I'm till the dominant one here."

"What if I kept brushing your hair?" Cloud asked as he finished rinsing out the conditioner.

"Play your cards right, and you might take advantage of me."

"How do you mean?"

"See if you can dominate me, and I promise not to punish you."

Cloud looked at him nervously. "I…don't know…"

"You don't think you can?"

"It's more I don't know what I could do…I'm so used to being submissive…"

"Then don't. It's not like being the first person to dominate me is something you'd want to say about yourself."

Cloud pulled a handful of Sephiroth's hair as he glared at him.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow. "Cloud?"

"Idiot."

"What?" Sephiroth glared at him.

"Nothing…"

Sephiroth kissed Cloud. "That's my submissive chocobo."

Cloud just looked at the water and glared. Sephiroth stood up.

"Of course I'm your submissive chocobo…I always have been and always will be…" Cloud grumbled.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud. "You were getting there Cloud, but then you back off. That's the mistake you made."

Cloud sighed. "You're just to intimidating…besides…I'm afraid I wouldn't be any good."

Sephiroth kneeled down next to Cloud. "I think you'd do great. Try it."

Cloud looked nervous. "I wouldn't know what to do…"

"You're a guy. Dominance is built within you."

"Well I haven't had much yet…only time is when I'm being defiant." Cloud sighed. "Also…I'm always the girl in the relationship."

Sephiroth tilted Cloud's head so they were looking at each other. "Cloud, I can see in your eyes that you want it. If you're a man, than do it. Don't let fear stop you from getting what you want. I already promised I wouldn't punish you. I'm giving you one last chance."

Cloud closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pulling Sephiroth down for a kiss. Sephiroth kissed Cloud back immediately. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist.

"Sorry for whining."

"Apology accepted."

Cloud kissed Sephiroth's neck. "I can do anything?"

"Anything."

"I want to watch you pleasuring yourself."

Sephiroth chuckled. "You do, do you?"

"Yes. You and Zack enjoy watching me. So get to it."

Sephiroth smirked and sat on the edge of the tub. He began to stroke his member.

"Spread you legs more." Cloud said with a gulp.

Sephiroth spread his legs more, letting Cloud see all of him. "Sound more confident or I won't take you seriously."

"Shut up and just pleasure yourself." Cloud ordered.

Sephiroth stroked himself harder and let out a soft moan. Cloud shifted uncomfortably. Sephiroth watched Cloud carefully as he pleasured himself. Cloud just watched Sephiroth aching to touch himself but resisted. Sephiroth decided to play with Cloud a little and turned up his moaning. He rubbed the head of his cock.

Cloud held back a whine as he watched Sephiroth entranced. Sephiroth bucked into his hand, his wet hair cascading down his body making him look more sexy than usual. Cloud let out a quiet moan as he shifted back into the water.

Sephiroth closed his eyes as he neared released. Cloud watched as he shifted uncomfortably and waited. Sephiroth groaned and released. Cloud bit his lip so he didn't groan. Sephiroth eyed Cloud alluringly as he licked his fingers.

"Seph…" Cloud began.

"Yes?"

"Can I enter you?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Just get into a comfortable position." Cloud ordered.

"Make me."

Cloud glared before moving to Sephiroth and grabbing Sephiroth's bangs and yanking them. "On your back."

Sephiroth groaned and obeyed. Cloud moved so he was between Sephiroth's legs and had access to his entrance.

"I'm guessing I don't need to prepare you? The great Sephiroth can take anything?"

Sephiroth glared at Cloud, more to test the blonde's will than anything. Cloud smirked as he thrusted into Sephiroth. Sephiroth bit his lip to keep from crying out, not used to the feeling. He squeezed his eyes shut. Cloud moaned at the tightness and warmth. Sephiroth's icy glare melted slightly as his body registered pleasure over pain. Cloud began to thrust harder and faster as he groaned. Sephiroth groaned and gripped the sides of the tub.

Cloud thrusted deeper and his Sephiroth's sweet spot. Sephiroth cried out, waves of pleasure shooting through his body. Cloud moaned as he quickened feeling himself get close. Sephiroth felt himself get close to released and squeezed his eyes shut. Cloud slammed back into Sephiroth's sweet spot as he tried to resist releasing before Sephiroth.

Sephiroth grunted and tried to hold back, but he wasn't able to for long. He came with a groan. Cloud cried out as Sephiroth's muscles clenched around him and he released instantly. He collapsed onto Sephiroth after his release. Sephiroth was breathing heavily as he leaned back against the tub. Cloud reluctantly pulled out of Sephiroth and leaned against the edge tiredly.

"See? You could do it."

"It was wonderful…" Cloud glanced at Sephiroth slightly apologetic.

"I have to admit, I was impressed with how forceful you could get."

"It…wasn't anything impressive…"

"And you're back to normal." Sephiroth chuckled.

"I'll pull your hair again…" Cloud grumbled.

"Just to let you know, the promise of not punishing you stopped when you came."

"You're mean…"

"I know." Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud.

"Sorry for yanking your hair…I don't know what came over me…"

"No, that was good. That's how you be forceful. I would have done the same."

"Yank my hair?"

"Yours isn't long enough." Sephiroth pulled Cloud's spikes slightly.

"Why hasn't Zack tried?"

"He did. It didn't end well." Sephiroth chuckled. "For him anyway."

"What happened?"

"I punished him."

"Did he ever dominate you?"

"Almost did once. But I was actually trying to stop him."

"While you let me dominate you."

"I wanted to see if you could do it. If I didn't want to, you wouldn't have succeeded."

"I see…" Cloud looked lost in thought.

"Something on your mind?"

"More just thinking is all…so I'm guessing nothing has changed really?"

"Something had changed. You are now the only person to ever enter me."

"Well I know that."

"However, I might consider letting you do it again." Sephiroth said in a passing tone.

"Really?" Cloud asked hopefully and excitedly.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Perhaps."

Cloud smiled but shivered slightly. "Seph?"

"Yes?"

"The water's cold."

"I'd say it's time to get out."

"I'd have to agree."

Sephiroth stood up and grabbed a towel before stepping out of the bath. Cloud followed and shivered as he reached for a towel.

Sephiroth wrapped the towel around Cloud before he grabbed one. "Let me dry you."

"Okay." Cloud smiled at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smiled back before giving Cloud a quick kiss. "Love you, Cloud."

"Love you too, Seph."

* * *

><p><strong>~~Reviewer's Corner~~<strong>  
><strong><span>Ch.1<span>**

To **Jasper's Singer**: It's Sephiroth, there's bound to be more bondage somewhere. Don't worry.

**Ch. 2**

To **Regen Mitternacht**: Does this answer your question? We have a lot more planned/written for this story, but we've yet to post it. By the way, love that your picture is Basch.

To **Jasper's Singer**: Thank you. We enjoy torturing our characters, especially the ukes (poor Cloud). More to come!

To **Insanity Breaking Point**: These are the reviews we appreciate most. Usually our stories do have more detail, it's just these were literally written on an internet chat room. Not all of our stories are written that way. Hachi does her best to "translate" it to paragraph form, but when faced with a 68 page document that had to be split into 8 chapters...well, you can see where that leads.

To** 1sunfun**: Nice.

**Hachi: Well teaching Shiro how to do a reviewer's corner in hopes that it'll help us get our points across to our dear readers! What did you all think?**


End file.
